Santa's Little Helper
by alygator86
Summary: Written for the livejournal seasonal smut challenge. Prompts were Santa's little helper and dress up.


Santa's Little Helper

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Rating: M

Summary: Written for the livejournal seasonal smut challenge. Promts were Santa's little helper and dress up.

Betaed by Rach

MTMTMTMTMT

Mark's jaw just about hit the ground when he finally got to see what his wife was wearing for the stupid hospital event. Somehow he was chosen to be Santa and he told Teddy she had to be his little helper.

She wasn't thrilled about the idea but she volunteered him as Santa and he said that was her punishment. Mark had a feeling he was still the one being punished.

She was wearing a female Santa costume...or maybe it was a sexy Mrs. Claus costume. Either way Mark wanted to rip it off her. The red dress trimmed in white was sexy to say the least - the skirt just covered enough thigh and the dress was strapless. If not for the matching shawl - if you could call it that - he would have dragged her to the closest unoccupied room.

And her boots...she just bought them when she dragged him to the mall last week. High heeled boots that went up to her knees and red stockings that went just a little higher than the boots. It was going to be a long night.

"Hey," she smiled when she got to him

"Hey," he replied, fixing his Santa beard, "you look amazing."

She took over adjusting his beard, "Thanks. Its the last one they had."

"Well I, for one, can't wait to take it off you," he told her, his voice low so no one around would hear.

Teddy smiled and her tongue flicked across her lips subconsciously, "You're just going to have to wait a few hours until we go home."

Any further discussion was cut off my Dr. Webber announcing them to the guests of the function.

Thankfully there weren't many children attending so visiting with them all didn't take very long. Teddy would bring each one up to him; she was so good with them and he couldn't wait until they finally had their own.

He was asked to bring ponies and GI Joes and Nerf guns and all sorts of toys he'd never remember because he was thinking about his wife.

In a deep, Santa Claus voice he told each child he'd do his very best and that they'd better stay on his nice list, ho ho ho.

Once he was done talking to the children, Dr. Webber made them mingle with the board members. He hated mingling. He hated it even more when the only thing he wanted to do was Teddy.

Teddy seemed to be good at mingling and it seemed like everyone was drifting away from them. Mark took the opportunity to take Teddy's hand and pull her out of the room, pulling down his beard as soon as they were out of there.

"Mark, what are you -"

Mark pulled her into a supply closet, pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping past her lips to seek out her tongue. Teddy's hands went to undo the buttons of his Santa coat while her tongue slid along his. Mark tugged off her fuzzy shawl and let it fall to the floor.

Once the need to breathe became too great, he pulled his lips from hers and shrugged off the Santa coat along with the stuffing to make him fat like Santa.

"I have wanted you all night," he ran his hands along her curves, looking at her hungrily, "you look so sexy."

Teddy smiled, flitting her tongue over her lower lip. She slid her hands down to his pants, "it must have been so...hard for you," she grinned.

He kissed a path along her jaw to her neck, his hands sliding up her thighs and pushing her dress up. His fingers hooked around her panties and pulled them down, letting gravity take over and letting them slip down her long legs. Teddy undid his red and white pants, purposefully brushing against his erection as she pushed his pants and boxers off his hips.

Mark growled lowly as her hand brushed him and sucked on her neck gently, his right hand slipping between her legs. His first two fingers teasing her wet opening.

"Mark," she moaned softly and stroked his cock, pumping her hand up and down his length.

He nipped at her shoulder and rubbed her clit with his thumb before removing his hand and grasping the back of her thighs to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around him, her fingers sliding though his hair. Teddy moaned loudly as he suddenly thrust into her. He slid all the way into her wet, welcoming pussy and smirked at her.

"You want us to get caught?" She asked, finding it hard to care all that much when his dick was inside her.

"Like that's never happened before," he captured her lower lip between his teeth, sucking softly as he started moving inside her.

Teddy tightened her legs around him, gasping as he tugged on her lip with his teeth and thrust into her; only pulling out halfway before pushing back in.

He kissed her softly before pulling away, both beginning to breath heavily.

"We weren't dressed up as Santa and Mrs. Claus before," she finally replied, her voice breathy.

"Santa and Mrs. Claus have needs. And Santa can't help it if he wants to do Mrs. Claus all the time," he replied with a short chuckle before moaning when she rolled her hips against his.

Mark lifted her a little higher and dipped his head to flick his tongue across her collarbone, thrusting into her faster. Teddy bit her lip, suppressing a louder moan; his cock was now rubbing against her g-spot with every thrust.

He nipped at her collarbone, moaning, "God, you feel so good, baby. And you taste good," he ran his tongue over her neck before kissing it, "and you're so gorgeous."

Teddy's hands gripped his shoulders and a moan escaped from her lips. "Fuck, Mark."

"I already am," he breathed into her ear, thrusting harder into her core, his balls slapping against her.

She whimpered softly at his reply and rolled her hips with his every other thrust.

Mark continued thrusting into her, the friction and angle driving both of them closer to orgasm.

Pressing her mouth into her shoulder, Teddy muffled her moan as she came, her body tightening around him. He followed her a few moments later, thrusting deep inside her and groaning against her neck as he orgasmed, her walls still pulsing around him while their juices mixed.

Teddy lifted her head and Mark captured her lips in a short, passionate kiss.

"Best hospital event ever," he commented before kissing her again.


End file.
